The Day We Met
by Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345
Summary: Jim and Silver are having a break from work when Jim suddenly asks Silver how him and Morph met. Silver was alittle reluctant to answer but gives in and tell him the whole story. I Suck at summaries but trust me, it's better then it sound.
1. Having A Bad Day

**The Day We Met**

**Hello peoples! Here is another Treasure Planet story! I got this idea from when I was watching Treasure Planet with my friend and Silver told Jim that he saved Morph so I thought that would be a great story! I was just gonna make it a one-shot but got lazy of typing so I thought I would upload this chapter. I don't think anyone had made a Silver and Morph story before. Yay! I'm the first! Anyway, enjoy.**

**This takes place before there long boat ride.**

* * *

Jim and Silver were just sitting around in the galley. The cyborg was cleaning up abit while Jim just sat on the table, eating a purp. They both had just came back from there long boat ride and since there wasn't any work to be done, Silver decided to give the boy a little break.

Once Silver was finished, he wiped the sweat from his brow and examined his work. He smiled proudly before turning around to look at the boy. Jim had grabbed another purp and was eating it, purp juice dripping down his chin. The cyborg smiles at the messy boy before throwing him a napkin which he caught perfectly in his hand. "Don't make a mess, I just cleaned up" Silver joked, flashing the boy a smile to show he was kidding.

Jim wiped his mouth with the napkin, throwing the rest of the purp and the napkin in the bin. "So… What do you wanna do? We got the whole night," the young teenager asked, glancing over at his friend with an eager look.

Silver put a thoughtful finger to his chin, wondering what they could do without causing any trouble. The caption would kill him if he let the boy do something that would disturb everyone on the ship.

While Silver thought of something to do, Morph appeared out of nowhere and went over to Jim, chirping happily. The young boy smiled at the pink blob, giving him a round cookie for him to nibble on. Morph took it in his small hands, nibbling away at it. The young teenager put his hand out, letting the shape shifter sit down. "You know, you never did tell me about how you met Morph," Jim stated, looking away from the pink blob to Silver. He gave the cyborg a hopeful look, wanting to hear the story.

Silver was jerked out of his many thoughts and ideas by the young lad's voice. He looked at Jim's hopeful look, his big blue eyes growing to the size of gold balls. An innocent smiling forming on his lips. The cyborg had to admit that he looked cute when he wanted something, but Silver was alittle hesitant about telling the story. It involved pirates, his father, and a lot of other personal stuff. The boy still didn't know he was a pirate, but this story might let him catch on.

Morph noticed Jim's pleading look and Silver's worried face, he decided to join in and copied the boy's cute look. The pink blob turned his eyes huge and stuck his lip out in a pout. Jim smiled gratefully at Morph before continuing his begging. The old cyborg looked up, startled to see his pet was pleading for him to tell the story too. Silver glared playfully at Morph and muttered, "traitor." With a sigh, he walked over to the table Jim was on and leaned against in, finally deciding to give in. "Alright. Ye win," he said in defeat.

Jim's face lite up into a smile and he pumped his fist high in the air in victory while shouting, "Yeah!" At the same time, Morph turned into fireworks and exploded above them both.

Silver just rolled his eyes in annoyance, not believing that he was deceived by a teenager and a shape shifter. Jim crossed his legs on the table, resting one elbow on his knee and his head in his hand, giving Silver his full attention. Morph rested on the boy's shoulder, also paying attention. They both waited patiently for the cyborg to begin his story, looking very eager. Even though the pink blob had been there at the time.

Silver just chuckled at their excitement, but went back to being serious. He leaned his back against the table, looking away from Jim and Morph. He looked abit reluctant to tell the story and the young boy seemed to have noticed this. A sad look appeared on his face, feeling a pain of guilt shoot through him for making Silver tell him the story. It might have been a personal story; he was just too excited to think this through.

Jim was about to tell the cyborg that he didn't have to tell him, but Silver cut him off by beginning his story, "It was right after me father was killed by pirates on th' ship. I was only 15 years old before I got me cyborg parts. Me father had told me ta take one of th' long boats and leave. I did as he said and left…" he paused for a minute, looking over at Jim to see if he was listening. The young teenager stared into Silver's eyes, a look of sympathy on his face.

Silver flashed the boy a smile to tell him he was okay, but it came out as a more of a sad smile which made Jim even sadder. "After a while, me long boat ran out of energy. I crashed into a planet which I told you is called Proteus-one."

Flash back

A young 15 year old boy climbed out of the crashed long boat. His clothes ripped up in a few places which were from the fight that had taken place on his father's ship. He looked around at his surrounding, but there wasn't much to look at. The only things that he saw were trees, bushes, trees, grass, and did I mention trees?

He looked behind him to see a long line in the sand where his long boat had skidded along when he crashed. He sighed, realizing he was in a very bad situation. His father was probably dead by now, he was lost in a forest with no transportation, and those pirates were still after him.

He was a pirate himself and so was his father. They were going after some treasure until these pirates came and attacked them. Before he had left his dad to die, his father had given him the map to hold onto. They were bound to figure out it wasn't on the ship sooner or later.

At the thought, it made him shudder in fear. The young boy looked up at the sky, noticing the sky went from blue to a pinkish-orange kind of colour. It was gonna get dark soon, and being alone in the dark will be very dangerous. He didn't know this planet at all, but he did know that night time is when creatures come out.

The young boy stepped out of the long boat, heading off to find shelter. The sky began to fill with stars and pretty soon, the darkness was casting over the boy. He kept walking, not bothered by the sudden change of light. His father had taught him to never be afraid; if you do not show fear then nothing can hurt you.

He suddenly head a crunching sound from behind him and quickly picked up his pace, it might have just been the wind, but he was not gonna take any chances. The wind brushed against his face, sending a shiver down his spine. The wind had gotten stronger and he was shivering really badly, the only warmth he had were what was left of his clothes. He jumped when he heard a howl, looking around for the source of the sound. He heard more noises behind him, looking everywhere for the sound.

He began walking even faster, trying to escape the scary noises. And to make him feel even better, it began pouring down with rain. He stopped walking and just stood there, glaring up at the sky. "Really! You choose to rain now!" he yelled in anger, kicking the sand in frustration.

He screamed when he heard thunder strike around him, as if it was fighting back. The young boy was startled by the suddenly lightning that he began running. He ran as fast as he could as if the rain couldn't touch him if he ran fast enough. He looked up to see a cave; his face broke out into a smile and he ran even faster towards it. He stopped running and walking into the cave, breathing heavily from running. He collapsed onto the ground, trying to slow his heart rate down. The young teenager took out his drink bottle, drinking almost the whole thing, but stopped himself because he had to make it last.

He sat up straight with his back again the hard rocky wall, his pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to give his body some warmth. He breathed hot air into his slightly shivering hands, rubbing them together for more warmth. He began rubbing his knees as well, trying to get as much warmth into his body before he freeze to death. And being soaking wet was not helping either.

"I guess I s'ould go ta sleep," The young teenager whispered to himself, looking out at the darkness outside the cave. Images of his father's face came flooding back to his mind. He quickly shook his head, his hair wiping both ways. "No… W'at's done is done, I can't undo th' past. I'm on me own now." He lied down on the hard ground, using his bag as a pillow. It was not very comfortable, but it would have to do for now.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, or at least tried too. The only thing that he could think about was his father. He was also wondering how he was gonna survive out here on his own. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow," he said softly, letting sleep take over him. Setting aside his worries for the night and sleep in peace.

* * *

**I have a really bad habit to upload stories before finishing the ones I already have, don't I? Well… This is only gonna be a very short story though. It might have 4 or 5 chapters, maybe even less then that. Morph will be in the next chapter. Yay! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Oh, and I will be uploading another chapter of 'losing a friend' and 'getting in to deep' very soon.**


	2. Important Note

**Hello my fateful viewers. I am so sorry, but my stories are gonna be delayed for a while. The hard drive that I had stored all my stories on had burned out. I am crashed by that, I really am. Especially when I had those chapters I had been writing up. I was so close to finishing it. Well... There isn't much I can do now, my dads gonna take it to a computer shop and try to retrive everything on there, but don't get your hopes up. Well... Bye for now.**


End file.
